Love What Is In The Heart
by Lady of Silver ExpressoHyper
Summary: Serena is in the middle of a big decision. Will she move to her aunt's in another state, or stay home, alone- without her friends who had moved previously? She finds a new crush after she makes her decision.


Title: Love What Is In The Heart  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Lady of Silver  
  
e-mail: Lady_of_Silver@usagiandmamoru.com  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Standard Disclaimor applies!! I do not own Sailor Moon, but this story most definately came from me!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Serena sighed as she paced around her room. It was Saturday afternoon and she was in the middle of a relocation decision. If she agreed to go live with her Aunt Sylvia she would go to a private school in California. If she stayed here she would attend her old school by herself, for all her closest friends had moved away. She knew they were going to the school in California,and that she would be meeting them again if she did move. But, she did feel bad about leaving her family. Her boyfriend was also something she had to consider too. His name was Johnny Wiltkenson. Although he didn't treat her the best, she still felt sad about leaving. She had just come to a conclusion a few minutes ago. Now she was trying to decide how to tell him she couldn't see him anymore. She didn't think he would be upset because she knew he already has his eye on some other girl. It helped that it was one of her worst enemies too. She had decided to call him. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. She was surprised when a girl picked up.  
  
Girl: Hello?  
  
Serena: Hello, is Johnny there please?  
  
Girl: Yes, just a second.  
  
Serena: Thank you.  
  
She heard muffled voices as if someone was covering the phone and then she heard Johnny pick up the phone.  
  
Johnny: Hello?  
  
Serena: Johnny, it's Serena.  
  
Johnny: Oh, hey babe.  
  
Serena: Well, I called to tell you that I'm moving away and that we can't see each other anymore.  
  
Johnny: Oh, well....I'm really gonna miss ya Sere.  
  
Serena: Yeah, I'll miss you too. Friends?  
  
Johnny: Friends.  
  
Serena: Well, I have to go pack. I'm leaving tomorrow. Bye Johnny.  
  
Johnny: See ya Sere.  
  
Serena hung up the phone. She could tell he was happy that she was leaving, because it meant he was free. She sighed and went to her closet. After pulling out a large suitcase she  
  
proceeded to fold up clothes and place them in it. The suitcase  
  
was full when she was only half done with her closet. She then  
  
got out 2 more large one from under her bed. After filling those up she got more from her mother. It was almost dark by the time she had finished packing up her room, leaving only a few things out that she would need for tomorrow. After changing into her pajamas she crawled into her bed and fell right to sleep.  
  
~*Sunday*~  
  
Serena helped carry boxes of things out of the mansion in  
  
which she lived in with her brother, mother, and her father and  
  
into the moving van. The van would then load everything into the private jet her aunt had sent for her. Her aunt, incase you didn't know was a very wealthy woman. She lived alone and had no children. Her husband had died about 10 years ago and she had never remarried. Now, Serena was regretting her decision. She knew that hardly anyone could stand living with Aunt Sylvia. She faultered when her mother gave her a teary smile and she hugged her tightly. After saying good-bye to them she got into her car and drove off to the private airport. Her Aunt Sylvia had decided to have her private plane take Serena, her stuff, and car to her large and luxurious mansion in Beverly Hills. Serena sped down the private road in her silver mustang convertable with the top down so her hair blew wildly around her. It was hard for her knowing that she was driving away and not coming back for a long time.  
  
~*Inside the plane*~  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the plane took off. She sighed knowing that if she was went on lilke this she wouldn't get much sleep when she landed. She opened her carry-on bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. It was a bottle of sleeping pills. She took one and then dropped the pills back into her bag. It would be a 12 hour flight and she decided to atleast get some rest out of it. She awoke right before the plane landed and stared out the window confused for a moment. After a minute or so her thoughts rushed back to her and the plane had landed. She sighed as she undid her seatbelt and stood up. She grabbed her bag and went to get her car.  
  
  
  
They had just unloaded it by the time she made her way down to the pavement from the boarding steps. She was told to follow the moving van to her aunt's house so she threw her bag in the passenger seat while sliding into the drivers seat. She started the car and slowly followed the van that held all her luggage. Her aunt had assured her that her room was larger than her room at her own home. But, the size of the room didn't matter. All she knew was that she would probably spend most of her time there. She didn't think she would be making many friends at her knew school. How wrong she was. She began to get nervous as they passed through a large iron gate. She followed the van passed large grand houses and beautifully decorated gardens  
  
till they reached another large gate. This gate, she presumed, was the gate surrounding Aunt Sylvia's mansion. She drove up the path and pulled up behind the van in the large court room in front of the frontsteps. The door opened and she watched as her Aunt Sylvia walked out. She wore a white blouse with a long black skirt and had her black blazer opened. She wore minimal make up and jewelry and had her hair in a french twist. Serena got out of her car quickly and hurried around it to hug her aunt. Aunt Sylvia, like her father, had sandy blonde hair, but had icy blue eyes instead of sky blue like her father had.  
  
Aunt Sylvia: Serena, darling, it's so good to see you. My how you've grown.  
  
Aunt Sylvia hugged Serena tightly and then lead her into the house.  
  
"Oh, we have so much to talk about. But, I imagine that you're starving at the moment, so I'll let you eat before I grill you."  
  
Aunt Sylvia kidded as she went into the kitchen with Serena trailing shortly behind. Aunt Sylvia had her sit at the kitchen table while the cook made her a chicken sandwhich. She quickly ate it. She wasn't that homesick, instead she was happy that she was out of her home. Aunt Sylvia was actually very nice to her. She really looked forward to going to school so she could become consumed in her studies. Heck, she even hoped she would find some great new friends and maybe even get a boyfriend after awhile. After eating Aunt Sylvia played the role of the ignorant aunt who wanted to hear about her brother's family. Serena told her that she had left only a few friends and a boyfriend back home. Aunt Sylvia looked at her with understanding in her eyes.  
  
Aunt Sylvai: Aww. I know it must have been horrible to leave him.  
  
You know, when my parents divorced and my mother moved here and my father stayed there I left most of my friends and my boyfriend of two years. Serena looked shocked at her aunt.  
  
Serena: Now I don't feel so bad.  
  
Aunt Sylvia: Well, now that I know you aren't involved with anyone, I know a really cute guy you might like. She smiled mischieviously.  
  
Serena: Oh Aunt Sylvia!  
  
Aunt Sylvia laughed.  
  
Aunt Sylvia: Oh, I'm just joking.  
  
Serena: Good.  
  
Aunt Sylvia: But, his name is Darien and he lives with his aunt  
  
whose house is to the right of ours.  
  
Serena: Oh. Thanks, but I'm not sure I want another boyfriend  
  
just yet.  
  
Aunt Sylvia smiled slyly. Oh, so you want to play the field for  
  
awhile huh?  
  
Serena just smiled and shook her head. Honestly, I thought you  
  
would act all stuffy and proper.  
  
Aunt Sylvia laughed again. "Well, a lot has changed in 4 years.  
  
Me especially. Well, I'll let you got unpack now and then you  
  
should get a good nights rest."  
  
Serena: Do you think it would be alright if I went on a jog  
  
after I unpack?  
  
Aunt Sylvia: That would be fine dear. Oh, and there's a  
  
private park just down the road if you want to go run the  
  
track or something.  
  
Serena: That'd be great. Thanks.  
  
Aunt Sylvia led her up the grand staircase and to her new room. It was nearly twice as large as her old room and was decorated in her favorite colors. Ice blue and silver. There was a cherry oak fourposter bed with 2 matching dressers,a mathcing vanity 2 nightstands, one on each side of the bed,and a matching coffee table infront of a silver couch. There was also a large walk-in closet There was a silver chair facing the large bay window that had a window seat under it. There was also a balcony that over looked the front grounds and you could also see one of the side grounds since the room was on a corner. There were ice blue and silver pillows, ice blue sheets and a silver comforter. The carpet was ice blue also.  
  
"I asked your parents what your favorite colors were and  
  
had the room fixed so you could make yourself comfortable  
  
here. I know it was hard to leave home but I'm happy you've  
  
come to stay with me." Aunt Sylvia said.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Sylvia!" Serena said and hugged her.  
  
Aunt Sylvia held her out at arms legnth. "Well now, you  
  
better start unpacking or else you may not get a chance to  
  
go jogging."  
  
"Alright." Serena replied and set to work unpacking clothes  
  
and putting them away in the dressers and the walk-in closet.  
  
It was 2 hours later when she put away her last pair of  
  
shoes. They were a pair of heels that she had bought when  
  
Johnny had taken her out to dinner.They were silver soles  
  
with thin black heels that had silver ties that wrapped around  
  
her legs to just below her knees. They gave her a somewhat  
  
Amazon look when she wore them. She sighed and then changed  
  
into a v-neck adidas no-sleeved shirt and a pair of bicycle  
  
shorts. She put on a pair of her adidas tennis shoes then  
  
pulled her hair into a long ponytail. She wrapped it a few  
  
times so that the tail hung down to her waist. She then  
  
walked out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front  
  
door. After going down the porch steps she jogged out onto  
  
the sidewalk. As she jogged she thought about the guy her  
  
aunt had mentioned earlier. She jogged into the private  
  
park and headed to the track.  
  
--------------------~*Serena's P.O.V.*~--------------------  
  
As I jogged around the what looked like a brand new  
  
track I saw some guys jogging in. There were three of them.  
  
I decided not to go over and talk to them because they  
  
looked like they were having a conversation of their own  
  
and I didn't want to interupt them. I continued to jog  
  
a few more laps before going to the water fountain to  
  
get a quick drink. They had sat down under the shade  
  
of a large Oak tree and were talking and laughing.  
  
I jogged by them on my way to get a drink. One of  
  
them caught my eye however. He had black hair the color  
  
of the midnight sky when no stars were out and the  
  
deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. His hair was cut  
  
just above his ears and some of it hung boyishly into  
  
his eyes. His eyes looked like the deepest blue  
  
ocean waters right before a storm was to come.  
  
He smiled at me and I looked away shyly. I don't  
  
know why I did that, I was never shy around guys  
  
at my old school. There was just something  
  
about him. Maybe it was the way he smiled and  
  
they way his eyes brightened when he saw me.  
  
Maybe it wasn't. I couldn't figure it out so  
  
I gave up. I went and got a drink and then ran  
  
another lap before heading home. I could here  
  
part of their conversation. It was about me!  
  
I felt their eyes watching me as I headed for  
  
the exit. When I was finally in my new room I  
  
took a shower and then put on my pajamas.  
  
I grabbed the cordless phone and went out to sit  
  
on my balcony leaving my hair loose so it could  
  
air dry. I sat on the railing and my hair  
  
spilled over the side blowing softly in the  
  
gentle wind. I dialed Raye's number. The last  
  
time I talked to her was a month ago and since  
  
I knew she lived by Beverly Hills it wouldn't  
  
be long-distance to call her. It rang a few  
  
times before she picked up.  
  
--------------------~*Author P.O.V.*~--------------------  
  
Raye: Hello?  
  
Serena: Hey Raye!  
  
Raye: Serena! Oh!, it's so good to hear from you.  
  
How have you been?  
  
Serena: It's great to finally call you again.  
  
I've been fine and I just moved in with Aunt  
  
Sylvia today.  
  
Raye: Really?! That's soooo cool! Doesn't she  
  
live in Beverly- oh my god!  
  
Serena: What?  
  
Raye: You're like a 10 mintue drive away from me,  
  
instead of the 10 hours when you lived back  
  
home.  
  
Serena: Yep. Isn't it great.  
  
Raye: It's more than great. It's fantastic!  
  
So...does that mean you'll be going to Cornall  
  
O'Brian?  
  
(AN: Cornall O'Brian is the private school)  
  
Serena: Yep. Is that where you go?  
  
Raye: Yeah, but not just me. Lita and Mina also  
  
go there. They live about a half hour away  
  
from us.  
  
Serena: Oh..that's perfect! Now we can all go  
  
shopping and stuff like we used to back home.  
  
Raye: Absolutly. Well..it's kinda late and we  
  
have school tomorrow so I guess I'll see ya  
  
there.  
  
Serena: Sure Raye. Talk to ya tomorrow.  
  
Raye: Later Meatball head.  
  
Serena: Chow.  
  
Serena heard the phone line go dead and she  
  
hung up. She sat on her balcony railing  
  
a little while longer before going back inside.  
  
She hung up the phone and went to bed. 'Tomorrow is  
  
the start of a better life."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Pretty please R&R! Thanx.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady of Silver 


End file.
